1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a counterweighted fork lift truck having a vehicle body with an equipment compartment located underneath a driver workplace and containing heat-emitting components. The vehicle body is provided with at least one step that forms the lower boundary of a step recess which is inboard with reference to the lateral contour of the vehicle body.
2. Technical Considerations
A generic counterweighted fork lift truck is described in DE 85 27 273 U1. On this vehicle, a cooling air duct is provided for an electric motor which is located inside an equipment compartment or adjacent to it in the vicinity of a front-end drive axle. The cooling air duct has a hose-like line that leads from an intake point, which is located in the vicinity of a hood that covers the top of the equipment compartment, through the equipment compartment, to the electric motor. The purpose of this cooling air duct is to supply cool air that is taken in from an area where the air is relatively dust-free to cool the electric motor.